


Miles Away From Yesterday

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always were alone; they just never realized they were alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away From Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt **Alone** @ writerverse

She thought she was done learning. Life had given her lessons, hard ones, beautiful ones, and somehow, despite her ever-changing reality, she thought she knew everything about herself. 

She thought she had seen it all, thought nothing could surprise her anymore. Nothing good anyway. She still expected the worst to show up on her doorstep, to make her fall to her knees and lose what faith she had left. 

He felt life going backward, every day that went by he found himself in situations he never expected, found himself facing questions he never expected to ask. He found that the older he got, the less he knew. He felt at little more at a loss every night. 

He thought the world would never stop deceiving him, woke up every morning expecting the worst to come and take away more from him. He thought what he had left to live for was slowly crumbling in his hands. Slowly falling apart, broken.

She missed the way they grew together, they way they grew into something stronger. She missed the way they became best friends, the way they always knew the right words, the right silences, the right arguments and apologies. 

She missed the moment they started to need each other, the moment he became a fixture in her life, the moment she became a pillar in his. She missed the day they fell in love. 

He missed the way she made his life a little brighter, the way he would find himself smiling back at her, and how the world always seemed a little better when she was around. He missed the way she made him laugh after years of sorrow. He missed the way she slowly put him back together. 

He missed the moment it became about them, missed the way they went from parents to allies, from friends to family. He missed the day she became his reason to carry on.

They didn’t expect to make each other ache in ways that felt good. They didn’t expect the way they stood by each other would ever make them yearn for something they’d lost too long ago.

They didn’t expect the overwhelming need for contact, the overwhelming craving for each other’s skin. They didn’t expect the feeling of free-falling into something safe. 

They never expected each other.


End file.
